


Moving Along

by junhuluvr



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Lee Jihoon | Woozi-centric, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27240409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junhuluvr/pseuds/junhuluvr
Summary: I know I'm the stupid one who ended it and now I'm the stupid one regretting it.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 11





	Moving Along

It wasn't like Jihoon wanted it to end, it just happened. 2 AM mornings never felt the same with Soonyoung anymore, their dates felt more forced and awkward. The sweetness and joy he felt when they started their relationship were slowly fading away.

"I want to break up." It was mid-July when he said that. It was now early November. His bed felt emptier than usual but he didn't dwell on it too much. He was a busy person, he had other things to think about other than his far too big bed.

It's been 4 months but everything still felt wrong. He sighed, running a hand through his hair. It wasn't supposed to be like this. He let go of Soonyoung for a reason; he no longer felt the spark, the feeling he once harbored for the man no longer lingering. He was tired, he didn't know what he wanted anymore.

His body felt heavy when he stood up, the clock read 9:47 AM. He sighed for another time, quickly gathering his change of clothes before entering the bathroom. He'd say the hot water running down his back helped him a bit, his thoughts slowly drifting away from the empty feeling in his chest.

By 10:18 he was already on his way to a nearby cafe, the one where he and Soonyoung would always go to for breakfast, he smiled bitterly at the memory. He ordered his usual, a cup of coffee and some pancakes, he let his mind drift off again but this time letting it be to a certain slanted-eyed man, he wondered if Soonyoung was eating breakfast too, or if Soonyoung had a good night's rest. He thought of the most obnoxious scenarios Soonyoung might be in, if he was laughing his ass off with Junhui during their dance practices or maybe he was still asleep, rolling in his bed with messy hair and puffy cheeks. He missed seeing that, he missed him.

He was almost done with his meal when he received a call, Jihoon rarely got calls nowadays. It was usually Soonyoung who called him always, sometimes leaving cute little messages instead if he was too busy. Jihoon let out another sigh when he read the caller's ID, swiping the green button to answer. 

"What is it, Cheol?"

"Hey, we're going out tonight, are you up for it?"

"Can't, busy." Jihoon muttered through the phone. He wasn't busy, he just didn't want to go out.

"With what?"Seungcheol wasn't hiding his suspicion, he knew the younger was lying. 

"Stuff." Jihoon wasn't even trying to hide it anymore, it was funny how fast he gave up on his lie. He was tired, the empty feeling slowly crawling their way back to his chest.

"Oh. Are you okay?" 

"Yes, just tired. I'll call you later." And with that said, Jihoon hung up, not even waiting for a reply. 

Drinking solved nothing, it just made things worse. He knew that once he took a sip of the bitter liquid, he wouldn't stop until he was certain that he could no longer walk straight. Jihoon did not like hangovers so the mere thought of getting himself drunk and embarrassing himself didn't sound too appealing at the moment. It was always Soonyoung who persuaded him to get alcohol in his system and Jihoon would agree sometimes because he trusted Soonyoung to collect him if ever he made a stupid decision.

But no amount of alcohol stopped Jihoon from thinking about their break up. He's tried hard to forget and move on yet he can't help but compare how bright Soonyoung's smile was compared to his blind date. He can't help but compare the foreign hands that held his from Soonyoung's soft ones. It was always Soonyoung in his mind and he didn't understand. He thought he no longer felt anything for Soonyoung, it was why he made his decision. 

It was wrong, everything felt wrong. He convinced himself a month ago that the emptiness he was feeling was only normal because of the break-up, and not because of Soonyoung's departure from his life.

It was stupid to think of Soonyoung too much, he was the one who ended it but how come he was the one regretting it now? It wasn't supposed to be like this. He was supposed to be happy, finally free from the suffocating relationship. It was useless to think about Soonyoung again, he knew that. Even if he called him it would go straight to his voicemail. He couldn't undo his mistake, maybe it was time to move on too. After all, Soonyoung was happy now, with Wonwoo.


End file.
